


too much

by softnsquishable



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eggsy, eggsy unwin mpreg, hartwin mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnsquishable/pseuds/softnsquishable
Summary: sometimes Harry can be just a bit too much for his heavily pregnant boyfriend Eggsy, especially with all the hormones he's got raging right now.based on a prompt submitted by the lovely @fearlessjones on Tumblr! i hope it was worth the wait!!!
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812400
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	too much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FearlessJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessJones/gifts).



If Eggsy could use one word to describe Harry these days...he couldn’t, because he needed two words. Too. Much. 

Sometimes too much was a good thing. Harry was at Eggsy’s beck and call. There was no craving too outrageous, no time too ungodly to make a run for missing ingredients or a meal deal. Despite a bit of teasing here and there, Harry was always good for a cuddle, a back massage, a bath together, even a bit of romancing in bed at the right times. 

Sometimes, though, too much was really TOO much. Eggsy loved the attention, but once in a while he needed breathing room too, a concept that seemed unthinkable to Harry. Eggsy had tried to slip out a few times, just to walk JB or go to the shops, but then would come the texts and phone calls, followed by Harry joining him shortly, after catching up with him in a cab. By month seven Eggsy had given up and just let himself be pampered. Anything to save Harry from getting any more grey hairs before they had their first kid. Harry was a handsome silver fox and all, but Eggsy would rather keep him around a bit longer.

At least the house had things to keep Eggsy distracted. He’d been put on desk work for most of his pregnancy, which he hated, so maternity leave was a welcoming change. Eggsy could spend the time between Harry’s texts in the bath, messing about in the kitchen, watching shows he never had time for, and baby shopping online of course. As much as he missed being out in the field, Eggsy was at least adjusting to his temporary stay at home mummy time. Once the baby came, he was certain he’d never be bored, so he enjoyed time on his hands while it was still there.

When he started getting close to due, Harry was more attentive than ever. He was working less hours, partially because he was getting little to nothing done and Merlin was too aggravated to try and keep him occupied. For the time he WAS gone, Eggsy swore he was texting every fifteen minutes to make sure he was alright, and calling whenever he had the time. Harry didn’t even perceive it as overreacting, making him the only one, but it still seemed rational to him to be this protective. This was Eggsy and his baby he was protecting, the most important mission he’d ever signed up for. How could he give less than his best?

Things add up, though. They had some pretty bad rows thanks to their muddled up feelings, Eggsy’s discomfort and hormones chiming in too. It wasn’t really a shouting match as much as Eggsy getting worked up and shouting while Harry very sternly retaliated while keeping his tone even, but it was bloody exhausting, and it only got harder for Eggsy, like everything else did, the more pregnant he got. 

This had to be one of their worst yet. Eggsy was less than a week from his due date, meaning he wasn’t sleeping properly, eating right, or comfortable at any point. Harry was more stressed than ever, which was doing nothing for the atmosphere of the house, fussing over absolutely everything, and Eggsy couldn’t really take it at a point. The straw that broke the camel’s back that evening was the most minuscule thing, fighting over the remote control. Not for the reason you’re probably thinking, though.

“Gimme the fucking controller,” Eggsy hissed, trying to reach across Harry and get it. 

“I’m not going to let you go back to watching that film,” Harry replied, using an arm to hold him back (gently) across his chest. 

“I was invested!” Eggsy glared at him. “I’m stuck on the fucking sofa all day, not allowed to lift a finger, let me have my tv privileges.”

“Eggsy, that documentary was explicitly detailing Jeffery Dahmer’s criminal activities.”

“Yeah, I know, I was watching it,” he grumbled. 

“It’s vile,” Harry said flatly. “I refuse to let you watch it.”

“For fuck’s sake, Harry, I’m a grown adult, a Kingsman!”

“And you’re pregnant with our child,” Harry informed him. “Watching shows like this can get you excited, and quite distressed, and that’s unhealthy for both you and the baby.”

“What’s unhealthy is all this bloody distress your causing me because you’ve turned it off at the fucking climax!” Eggsy made another grab for the controls, but Harry simply edged them further away, making Eggsy groan and sink into the sofa. “Fucking killjoy.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Harry dismissed.

“I’ll be as dramatic as I want,” Eggsy rebutted. “You’re treating me like a fucking kid.”

“Because you’re acting like a child.”

“Oh, the nerve of you, you...you absolute...waste of my time.” 

Eggsy pushed himself up carefully from the sofa, one hand supporting his bump. Harry shot up too, of course, but Eggsy was already waddling off to the bedroom, JB trailing behind him. Harry shook his head, following him up the stairs without trouble.

“What are you up to now?” he asked, as Eggsy reached the top step, having to pause a moment to get his breath.

“I’m watching the film in our room,” Eggsy said without turning around. “Sans bodyguard, please.”

“Eggsy, you’re being completely unreasonable about all this,” Harry sounded exasperated. 

That got Eggsy to stop.

“You taking the piss?” 

Harry stopped too, watching Eggsy turn around. Now HE was going to get a scolding. He knew what Eggsy’s outbursts looked like, and this was going to be a big one. Harry swallowed dryly as Eggsy squared up to him, his hands shaking as he used them to emphasize his points.

“How can you say I’M being unreasonable, when all I want to do is watch a fucking show!? I’m not allowed to do anything! I can’t eat sweets, I can’t do chores, I can’t walk my own dog, I can’t stand OR sit OR lie down in the “wrong way” and now I can’t watch the fucking television because it’s too scary!? Well look who’s fucking excited now!?”

“Eggsy-”

“I don’t wanna hear any excuses! There’s no rationalizing this, Harry, you’re being completely anal, and it makes me want to explode! I feel like a-a caged animal, and even JB gets out more than I do! It’s...it’s just...gah!”

Harry stood quietly as Eggsy stomped off to their bedroom, slamming the door. He glanced down at JB, who had stayed behind, looking clueless as always. Harry sighed softly, quietly walking across the corridor and waiting beside the door for a moment before entering, the sound of hiccuping breaths tugging on his heartstrings regardless of everything else. He sat on the bed beside Eggsy right away, who was holding his head in his hands as he trembled. He didn’t really react to Harry sitting beside him, and putting a hand on his back. 

“It’s alright, darling,” Harry began, but Eggsy quickly cut in, shaking his head.

“I’m such a shit mum.”

“Eggsy, that’s not-”

“It’s true,” Eggsy blubbered. “I can’t control my temper, all I wanna eat is junk food and watch shows that’d scare the baby right out of me. If it weren’t for you correcting me so much I’d probably have fucked things up somehow.” 

Eggsy looked at the little bedside bassinet they’d set up, sniffling again. 

“They deserve so much better.”

“No, no, Eggsy.” Harry put his arms around him, pulling him close to his side. “You’re a wonderful mother. Just your concern about being subpar, the fretting you're doing now, shows how good of a mother you are." 

"Really?" Eggsy looked up at him, blinking back more tears as he leaned against him. 

"Yes, love," Harry soothed, cupping his cheek gently. "You already love our little one so much, making sure every little bit is perfect as can be for them before they've even arrived. There's no such thing as a perfect parent, but you're as close as one can come. I am truly sorry if anything I've said or done makes you feel anything less than that." 

"It's alright, Hazza, it's not your fault," Eggsy breathed, getting a bit more control of himself. "I just...I'm really anxious about all this, more than I let on. This is such a big thing, and with the way I was raised, I...I don't wanna end up like my mum, not even a little, I-I wanna be there for them and make them feel nothing but love." 

"You're nothing like your mother, Eggsy," Harry assured him. "You've always taken after your father, lucky for us. And he would have done anything for you." 

Eggsy hugged Harry tight at that, pressing into his chest. Harry kissed his head, rubbing his back and keeping Eggsy as close as the baby bump allowed. He could feel Eggsy settling down against him, his breathing slowly calming down from the whimpering shudders of his breakdown. Harry's fingers slipped through Eggsy's silky red locks, picturing the make-up kiss that would follow this embrace. Any moment now…

The hug went on a bit longer. Harry wasn't displeased of course, but he noted the grip Eggsy held on him wasn't releasing. Had it...tightened, actually? Harry continued to massage his scalp gently, looking Eggsy's somewhat tense form over. Was something wrong? 

"Eggsy?" 

"Haz...babe, I think you need to call Merlin now." 

"Eggsy-" 

"Harry, the baby." 

"Oh...Oh, yes!" 

Harry reached for his phone, as Eggsy's breathing started to deepen. Shit. This was it then. That explained the death grip on his sleeve, and the sudden tensing in Eggsy's shoulders and back. Contractions. 

They were going to be parents that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff! i post lots of other bits like it on my tumblr, so if you'd like to request or interact with me there, i'd love to have you around! my username there is also @softnsquishable so pop on over! thanks again for reading this far!


End file.
